


After the coffee

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora used to work at a Coffee place and it still haunts her





	After the coffee

The smell of coffee filled the air near Adora as she and Glimmer walked down a busy shopping area they had not been to before. Adora imidatly begain to feel ill and tried her best to not dry heave. Greatful as Glimmer quickly held her hand tight and teleported the two away from that smell.

Growing up Adora had been taken in by and forced to work in Horde coffee houses. In those days working with Catra she used to enjoy the smell of coffee. That all changed however as eventualy Adora met Glimmer and quickly fell in love.

Once leaving the Coffee buissness behind and seeing how hard Catra took it that love for coffee started to change. As Catras attempts to get Adora to come back twisted into spiteful revenge Adora started to associate the smell of coffee with the things she hated about her old life. Now after much time had passed it had gone to needing to strait up avoid it at all times even just the beans.

As glimmer finished teleporting the pair she looked around to make sure that nothing else would go wrong today. Glimmer had hoped to get Adora away from where Catra could find her but was frustrated about the first thing they find being a coffee shop. However glimmer clapped her hands against her face to get focused on making sure everything else went great today.

Glimmer noticed a nice little ice cream parlor nearby and quickly squeezed Adoras hand. Smiling at Adora as she glanced over Glimmer said excitedly, “Lets have some ice cream!” Quickly pulling Adora along to the parlor to relax on some delicious snack.

Adora was relived to be away from the smell of coffee and into a much more Glimmer type place. It helped Adora feel much more at ease and allowed her to put the event in the past. Once again focusing on her future with Glimmer and how happy it was going to be.

Once Glimmer and Adora had ordered their ice creams the pair sat down at a small table with a shade umbrella attached to eat toghter. Still not having let go of each others hands they each licked their ice creams in silence for the moment being. Each jsut wanting to enjoy the fresh air and eachothers loving pressance and beauty.

After a while of eating ice cream however Adora just had to speak up. “Someday i do want to make you coffee or take you to a coffee shop, there are some things i want to show you with all my heart.” Adora said sounding a mix of conflicted, sad, and guilty about something. Adora felt she was holding Glimmer back from some great experiences due to her coffee aversion.

Glimmer smiled paitently and squeezed Adoras hand gently, “Its ok Adora, we can do that once your ready. Theres no need to push yourself.” Glimmer knew of Adoras tendency to take everything onto herself including blame. Glimmer would always do everything she could to help make sure those issues did not affect Adora any longer.

Adora couldnt help but laugh a little as she heard Glimmers words. Even though afterwards it was always obvious what Glimmer was going to say before that was said Adora could never imagine hearing that. Something in her subconscious always made Adora assume that she would have to take responsibility for some real or imagined slight.

Glimmer was aware of this both intuitively and after many a talk helping Adora. Glimmer loved Adora with everything she had so helping like this was no problem for her at all. Glimmer could do it anywhere anytime she was always ready to jump in and help Adora.

Soon enough their ice cream was gone and the loving couple was getting up to move on to their next micro date. The pair glancing around at diffrent shops and attractions until they spotted one that intrested them both. Ending up going to a movie centered around a loving couple who meet at a coffee house.

The relevance to Adoras current struggles and hopes drew the pair to the movie like moths to a flame. The pair laughing and giggling as they got their tickets and snacks before sitting down. The second their behinds hit the seats Adora imidatly started leaning on Glimmer to cuddle her.

Glimmer and Adora tried their best to be quiet during the movie, and while they did succeed to an extent no one wanted to sit near them. As their love was just so sweet and pure that those around them could not focus on the movie at all. Cuddling and kissing all throughout the movie to the point that they only had a lose understanding of what happened during it.

As they walked out of the theater arm in arm with Adora still leaning on Glimmer the muscular girl spoke up, “I love you so much Glimmer.” Her voice brimming with senserity and love. At this point in the day Adora wanted nothing more then to go back home and lay in bed with Glimmer.

Glimmer smiled back, “I love you too Adora.” Glimmer heavily enjoying with the rock solid muscular girl leaned on her. Enjoying everything about her girlfriend as they walked toghter into the night.


End file.
